The secret mission (NaruSasuyaoi)
by Evilcupcake98
Summary: The life of an ANBU isn't easy Especially not when you're known for your deadly skills and for how dangerous you are For Uchiha Sasuke it didn't matter he was made from stone and people said that he didn't had a heart at all but was that really true What happens if the Hokage assigned the boy on a undercover mission during the jonin examines where a certain blond participated?
1. Chapter 1

**The life of an ANBU ninja isn't easy. Especially not when you're known for your deadly skills and for how dangerous you are. For Uchiha Sasuke it didn't matter, he was made from stone and people said that he didn't had a heart at all! But was that really true? What happened if the Hokage assigned the boy on a undercover mission during the jonin examines where a certain blond participated.  
**

**Chapter 1 (Uchiha Sasuke the demon of Konoha)**

Everybody was quit, every little move could be your death.  
3 ANBU ninjas stood in a line, wearing a black cloaks and masks. They were sweating under their masks, knowing they wouldn't survive if the short boy picked one of them.  
Yes, the short boy plus the leader of the ANBU team 7 was Uchiha Sasuke!  
The little brother of Uchiha Itachi, but compared to the older Uchiha, Sasuke was the devil!  
The one who ate weaklings without chewing.  
You wouldn't think that, the young teen looked very cute and innocent at the first sight.  
Even though he just turned 19 you would guess that he was around 15 since he was quit short for a guy and had a female body. You could easily mistake him for a girl without boobs, it only happened once before and nobody knew what happened to the poor guy who dared to mistake the Uchiha for a girl. Some say he died, some people said that he killed himself and other people said that he left the village because he was to scared.  
Nobody knew much about the boy, only that his name was Sasuke, he was 19 years old, he was the little brother of Itachi and that he was devilish strong, because he had an odd kind of chakra most people weren't familiar with.  
There was only 3 people who actually dared to talk to the demon kid, and those were Itachi, the Hokage and the famous copy ninja who has been beaten a lot of times in a coma thanks to the boy, but the copy ninja wasn't scared of him, instead he liked it when the boy was irritated.

"I will not tolerate failures in my team, I thought that was clear for all of you, but today, the Hokage called me, and guess what," The teen said and stood in front of one of the three masked ANBU ninjas.  
"The mission I had sent you guys to, was only completed a 70%," The boy said.  
"Eren! Do you know what that means?" The boy asked using a monotone voice.  
"That we haven't done the job perfect as you wished for!"  
"Indeed, and do you know why 30% of the mission was a failure," The boy asked looking at the other team member.  
"Because we didn't knew about the time limit,'  
"Wrong," Sasuke said and grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him with one hand.  
"It was failure because you weren't on your best, you thought you knew what to do. BUT! You were wrong. You don't know a thing!" Sasuke yelled throwing the guy across the field!  
"You were too arrogant to take the mission serous, what means that the upcoming weeks will be torture for all of you. I don't accept failure! Is that clear!" Sasuke said looking at the other two who nodded.  
'Well, well, well look what we have here. My dear, dear, dear Uchiha-san!"  
Sasuke turned around only to see the man he hated the most, he thought he already learned the guy a lesson by breaking his right arm .. guess not.  
"Hatake-san, former leader of ANBU team 7," Sasuke said looking at the grey haired man.  
"I don't like your presence here, I ask you to leave since I'm busy,"  
"Punishing failures? Well Uchiha-san, completing a mission by 70% still good,'  
"I'm not like you," Sasuke said.  
"Ooh my dear Uchiha-san, always so serous. Nah why aren't we leaving the pupils here and go out for a cup of tea. You know, were I can see your face instead of your mask,"  
"You are wearing one yourself,"  
'Well you can at least see my eye, I wonder if you have the same eyes as Itachi-san,"  
"That are personal matters," Sasuke said folding his arms.  
"Tell me Hatake, why are you here?"  
"Well you see my sweet heart. I thought I had reserved this field for training today, You see the jonin exams are coming and these puppies are going to participate,' Kakashi said pointing at his team who looked offended.  
"WE AREN NO PUPPIES DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed.  
Sasuke looked at the blond boy, he couldn't help but to think the blond was very very very beautiful.  
He was muscular, had blond spiky hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke loved blue eyes, it reminded him of the sky.  
He was just gorgeous.  
"Well Hatake, I also have reserved this field for today, but because of the jonin exams I will let you borrow this field, " Sasuke said.  
"Well I'm thankful Uchiha-san,'  
"Just give me five minutes to finish up with my team," Sasuke said and turned around to face his team who all froze as soon as Sasuke looked at them.  
"Okay, I want all of you to train till you drop these upcoming weeks. Be ready for next mission," Sasuke said and gave a dismissed sign, the three masked ninjas made the same sign and were all gone.  
Sasuke turned around only to see the handsome blond standing in front of him.  
He looked weird at Sasuke, and Sasuke felt a blush on his face, he was so glad he wore a mask.  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed voice.  
"Nah … You kind of short," Naruto said petting the boy on the head.  
Sasuke felt his temper go up as he wanted to kill the boy in front of him.  
Kakashi burst out laughing while the pink haired girl just hit herself and he black haired guy just smiled.  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto wrist and twisted in a way that hurt Naruto very bad.  
Naruto yelled and pulled his arm back.  
"You hurt me! You aren't cute!" Naruto said.  
"I could kill you, but I didn't, be glad," Sasuke said walking up to Kakashi.  
'Make sure this is the last time I see any of you, got it Hatake?!" Sasuke said an disappeared all of the sudden.  
'Yara,yara you guys made me look so bad in front of Sexy ass Uchiha-san,"  
"We made you look bad?! You made us look bad!" Naruto yelled.  
'You guys have a lot to learn," Kakashi said with a smirk on his face.

**Review please, tell me what you think about this story? :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (The mission)**

"You've called me,' Sasuke said kneeling in front of the Hokage who looked outside the window.  
"Uchiha, some of my sources say that Orochimaru is trying to get near Konoha's jinjurki,"  
"Orochimaru-sensei?!" Sasuke said looking up from the ground.  
The last time Sasuke saw his sensei was when he was 15, it was when his sensei betrayed the village and killed the third Hokage, but he escaped and nobody has ever heard of him again.  
Sasuke swore that the next time they meet Orochinaru, he will kill him!  
"You think he is after the kyuubi?" Sasuke asked knowing exactly where his sensei would be after, he knew him long enough for that.  
"Yes, that is exactly what I think, I'm afraid that he is a bigger threat than we thought,"  
'Hokage-sama let me go after him! I swear I let him pay for what he has done!" Sasuke said as his hand formed a fist.  
"Uchiha!" The Hokage said and turned around, Sasuke bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor.  
"Remember what he has done to you, if it wasn't for your strong wills power you would have been dead now,"  
_"I was nothing to him than one big experiment, tsk!"_ Sasuke thought.  
Every night Orochimaru injected the boy with a sleep poison and experimented with the boys chakra and body, what made the boy sometimes very strong, but also sometimes very ill.  
At the end Orochimaru's plan succeeded since Sasuke was too careless. He wanted to kill himself for it.  
He was cursed with a demon side, it was Orochimaru ultimate weapon. He messed up with the boys chakra in a way that could put his dark side and feelings, emotions and chakra in one form and that was referred as the demon form. It was complicated, and Sasuke was completely under Orochimaru's power the first time his body went through that transformation, but Orochimaru's plan failed as soon as Sasuke got himself out of the transformation, he was in a coma for a month and even when he woke up, he couldn't really deal with his demon side. It was just too difficult, but because the boy sought revenge on his sensei he finally mastered his demon transformation in order to kill his sensei.  
"I can't let him live for what he has done," Sasuke said.  
"Listen to me Uchiha, your mission is as follow. You will protect the jinjuriki. Am I clear! I want to have daily reports!"  
'As you wish Hokage-sama," Sasuke said.  
"But!"  
'But?!"  
"I don't want anybody to worry in cause my sources are wrong, so you are going undercover,"  
"Undercover, do you mean hiding?"  
"No! I mean you will be known from now on as Hatake Sasuke the medical ninja from the land of sand!"  
"HATAKE?! YOU MEAN!"  
"Hell yea! You will be joining Hatake-san's team to keep a close eye on Naruto! You will be known as Hatake-san's cousin! Try to keep your skills down, you are just a medical ninja who doesn't fight in the front line, YOU DON'T FIGHT AT ALL!" The Hokage said.  
"TSUNADE YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS! I WILL HIDE I PROMISE!"  
"DON'T DARE TO COMPLAIN!" She yelled and Sasuke was quiet.  
"Give me your mask and cloak,'  
Sasuke bit his lower lip as he took off the black cloak and put it on the table, and then his mask.  
"Uchiha," Tsunade said and looked at the ANBU mark on the boy's shoulder.  
"Release the mark," She said.  
"You can't make an ANBU captain release his own mark! It is a sign of pride!"  
"For Uchiha Sasuke, but not for Hatake Sasuke. Now release the mark!" Tsunade commanded.  
Sasuke signed and made a few hand signs and put his hand on top of the ANBU mark,  
"Release," Sasuke said and as soon as he looked at the shoulder his ANBU mark vanished.  
"You are starting for today, training starts at 2 P.M," Tsunade said and Sasuke nodded leaving the room.  
'Wait, I don't even know medical ninj…"  
"you have en few hours to learn all these books! Learn medical ninjtusu and don't let me down!" Tsunade yelled and pointed at a huge pile of books.  
"NAAANNNIII?!"

"NAAAAAH SENSEI YOU'RE ON TIME!" Sakura and Naruto yelled looking at Kakashi who sat on a tree.  
'Well my dear students, it is not for you guys. Today we will get a special guest,"  
"Guest?"  
"He will join the team for a few weeks, he also has to prepare for the joinin exams," Kakashi said smirking while he looked at a certain direction.  
"Who is it?'  
"It is my dear cousin from the land of sand, he is a very good medical ninja,"  
"Wow, 2 medicals in the team!" Naruto said.  
"Well, his might be better than Sakura's" Kakashi said and was hiding a smirk.  
_"The demon of Konoha and medical ninjutsu haha!" _ Kakashi thought and saw somebody coming closer to his direction.  
"Hey," Sasuke said looking very annoyed. Before anybody else could say something Kakashi stood in front of the boy, and hugged him tight.  
"My cousin! How nice you will be joining us!"  
"Don't overdo it you pervert," Sasuke whispered in Kakashi's ear.  
"Well, well you are beautiful, why hiding that face," Kakashi whispered and pulled back from the hug.  
"Everybody, this is Hatake Sasuke," Kakashi said.  
"Hnnn," Sasuke said looking at the three ninja's.  
'Nice to meet you," Naruto said, and took a step forward.  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo,"  
"Nice to meet you," Sasuke said looking at the hand of Naruto.  
"Euhh …. You suppose to shake it," Naruto said.  
"I don't shake hands,' Sasuke said.  
"Yeaah … He likes hugging more!" Kakashi said and pushed the boy towards Naruto.  
Sasuke tripped and fell right in Naruto's arms.  
"Nah, nice to meet you Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face what made Sasuke's heart stop beating.  
He stood up and pushed himself away from Naruto.  
"Yeah, Nice to meet you," Sasuke said looking at Kakashi.  
"Well, tell us something about yourself," Sakura said.  
"Ooh, well … I'm 19 years old and …,"Sasuke stopped talking wondering what he could tell more. He was bad at talking about his personal things.  
"Well what do you like to do?" Sai asked.  
"Training," Sasuke said.  
"Besides training?" Sakura asked.  
" ….. Reading?" Sasuke said not sure what he liked besides training and going on missions.  
"Guess it is in the family to read dirty books," Naruto said looking at Kakashi.  
"I'm not reading those kinds of books,' Sasuke said having the feeling to kill someone right now.  
"Well let's start training, first lets warm up and run some miles," Kakashi said and his team started to run … Well except for one.  
'Naah, I pass I hate running," Sasuke said looking bored around him.  
"Ooh, yeah I already heard rumours that you were very slow and lack physical strength in your human form," Kakashi said with a smirk.  
"Think whatever you want Hatake, I couldn't care less,' Sasuke said sitting on a rock.  
"Yeah, the only thing you are focus on is how to kill your former sensei," Kakashi said.  
"I do not consider him as my sensei," Sasuke said looking with a death glare at Kakashi.  
"SENSEI, I … HAVE … ALREADY … RUN …. SO … MANY .. MILES!" Naruto said his breath heavy as he was back within a few minutes.  
"Naruto you truly are very fast runner,' Kakashi said as Naruto collapsed on the ground,  
"Well catch your breath until Sakura and Sai are back," Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.  
"Aren't you going to warm up?" Naruto asked and stood back up.  
"No, I pass," Sasuke said,  
"Why?!"  
"Not your business,' Sasuke said.  
"He is a slow runner. He is just a bit embarrassed to tell you," Kakashi said.  
Sasuke looked at Kakashi, but before he could offend Kakashi, or threaten him. He felt Naruto grabbing his wrist.  
"Don't be embarrassed! I will run with you, if you are bad at something you don't need to be embarrassed, you just need to train," Naruto said pulling Sasuke with him while he was running in to a random direction.  
Sasuke turned his head and gave Kakashi a death glare,  
"He is so going to kill me, ' Kakashi muttered.

"See, we are already running for 2 minutes, you can handle it!"  
_"Tsk 2 minutes, I'm a high skilled ANBU captain. I can run for days!" _ Sasuke thought looking pissed at Naruto.  
_"Why am I doing this?! This is embarrassing! Running with a stupid chuunin!"_ Sasuke thought.  
_"Tsk,I can't even help,but to find him cute that he is willing to run with me even though he already ran I don't know how many miles,"  
_"Look you can perfectly keep up!" Naruto said and after a half hour they ran back where the rest were.  
"Well see you guys are also back," Kakashi said.

**Review please ^^ (Stay nice)  
Well, I know my English grammar isn't good (It is not even close to good! xD) But that is why I'm trying to write as many stories in English, so I can improve my grammar. ;)  
Well thank you for reading and, sent me a message if you want to give me some advice or some grammar rules.  
(This counts for all my stories not only this one xD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"I GOT HIM!" Naruto yelled as he jumped from behind Kakashi and wanted to hit him with rasengan, but failed as Kakashi attacked back with his lighting blade what made them both fly away.  
Only Kakashi managed to stand on his feet, while Naruto hit his back on a tree  
"Tsk!"  
He looked at the blood that flew out the wound what the lightning blade made, he barley could move his hand now.  
"I'm sure if you didn't scream you could manage to hit him," Sasuke said walking up to Naruto and kneeling in front of him.  
"Maybe you are right," Naruto said while Sasuke healed Naruto hand in less than three seconds.  
Kakashi dodged Sai attack as he looked at Sasuke.  
"_I shouldn't have been laughing, he is really has medical skills, and really good one!" _ Kakashi thought.  
"Fast healing work!" Sakura said looking in awe.  
"Well if you just focus on the right places it wouldn't take you so long," Sasuke said standing up and turning around.  
"IS THAT AN INSULT!" Sakura yelled showing her fist.  
"Come, come Sakura don't …."  
"TO LATE, I HAVE BEEN TRAINED BY TSUNADE-SAMA! I'M THE SECOND BEST MEDICAL NINJA IN THE WORLD!"  
"I thought Shizune was…."  
"THIRD BEST MEDICAL NINJA!"  
"I don't know who gave you that name, your mom?"  
"ENOUGH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FIRST!" Sakura yelled,but suddenly a bell rang in her head.  
Seeing Kakashi off guard and trying to convince the two not to fight.  
"Go ahead!" Sasuke said walking up to Sakura.  
"Come on, don't fight!" Kakashi said and walking towards the two and got hit very hard in his stomach and face. He fell against a tree and looked in pain.  
"It worked high five Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed, but Sasuke didn't respond to that.  
"Who is on the ground now, Hatake," Sasuke whispered with a smirk as he walked up to Kakashi.

"Sasuke?!"  
Sasuke turned his head only to meet his brother who stood a few meters away from him looking weird at his little brother.  
"I-I-Itachi!" Sasuke said, maybe he should have told Itachi about the mission before he came here.  
"What are you doing?" Itachi asked while there was an awkward tense in the air, what almost everybody could feel … Almost everybody.  
'AAAAAAH ITACHI-SAN!" Naruto yelled running towards the ANBU captain.  
"I'M GOING TO PARTICPATE IN THE JONIN EXAMES!, SO FIGHT ME!"  
"Like I said before, I'm not allowed the fight chuunin ninja's, first become jonin and I promise we will spar sometimes,"  
"AAAAH COME ON! I WOULDN'T TELL GRANNY!" Naruto yelled.  
"Wait … You guys know each other?" Sasuke asked pointing awkwardly at Naruto and Itachi.  
"Yeah! Itachi this is Hatake Sasuke! He is from the sand village and will be in my team to train for the jonin exams!" Naruto said excited!  
"He is very smart, and is a very good medical ninja!" He added.  
"Medical … Ninja?" Itachi said looking at Sasuke trying not to laugh.  
'Naruto … I think they know each other," Sai said.  
"Yeah … I guess you can say so," Sasuke said  
"Better than you think," Itachi said still looking awkward.  
_"Sasuke, medical ninja, training with Kakashi's team, while his surname is Hatake?" _ Itachi thought. "_He must have been assigned to a mission, but for what and why?_ _And why undercover?"_ Itachi thought.  
"Nani? How do you guys know each other?"  
"Well …. We have met before …" Sasuke said looking at his brother with hope that he could make up something.  
"They were lovers, but they broke up since Itachi was too busy with dangerous missions what could cost his life every time, so Sasuke couldn't bare the pain, so they broke up!" Kakashi said while he stood next to Naruto.  
"What?!" Itachi and Sasuke yelled.  
"Awkward …" Sakura said.  
"No, no, Just no! Kakashi how did you get those nonsense?!" Sasuke yelled and had a blush on his face!  
"I knew it …"  
Sasuke looked surprised at his brother who seemed to keep his cool.  
"You are still not over me, I can totally understand it, but Hatake-kun, I'm sorry. My village is important to me," Itachi said placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.  
"YOU SAY WHAAATT!" Sasuke yelled not believing his brother went through with this!  
"I'm sorry Hatake-kun, I still care about you … But not in that way anymore, more as a … Little brother!" Itachi said as he petted Sasuke on his head and then turned to face Kakashi.  
"If you see my real little brother, tell him Hokage-sama asked for him, oh and tell him that I will be home late," Itachi said and turned to face Sasuke.  
"I hope you pass your exams Hatake-kun," Itachi said and walked away.  
_'Could this become more awkward?"  
_"Why haven't you said to us you had a relation with Uchiha-san!" Sakura said.  
"IT IS NOT A RELATIONSHIP OKAY! IT IS JUST .. WE JUST MET BEFORE THAT IS ALL!"  
"No need to scream, jeez … It is a wonder he would date someone like you in the first place,"  
"Are you telling me I'm ugly?!" Sasuke said turning towards Sai who froze seeing the death glare.  
'No, no not at all! Itachi-san is a very famous ninja here and he has a lot of mission and almost no free time. That is why I ..'  
"You just bought yourself a ticket to hell!" Sasuke hissed and walked away.  
"Wait, where are you going training isn't over!" Kakashi said looking a bit confused.  
"Well it is for me, good luck old-man!"  
"Well, I am not that old," Kakashi muttered looking at his team.  
"You guys, you just made me look bad in front of Itachi-san and my cousin,"  
"WE?! YOU ARE THE ONE TELLING US THE STORY!"  
**Review please?  
(Stay nice, please ;P ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"44% YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU GUYS ONLY SUCCEED 44%!" Sasuke screamed as his team was laying on the ground in fear as their captain heard the news about their mission what was a big failure.  
"I LET YOU GUYS GO ALONE, ONLY ONE FUCKING MISSION AND THIS IS WHAT I GET FUCKING 44% SUCCEEDED!" Sasuke screamed hitting the wall that now had a hole in it.  
'But … But Captain, the mission was quickly taken over by the other team, so it was still a success,"  
"Another team … THAT OTHER TEAM WAS THE TEAM OF ITACHI! YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT MY TEAM HAS SUNK SO LOW THAT IT NEEDED TO BE PROTECTED BY ITACHI'S TEAM?!" Sasuke screamed and the man covered his face.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE SO USELESS!" Sasuke screamed and was quit for five minutes.  
"It is my fault, I haven't trained you guys good enough," Sasuke muttered as he made a fist out of his hand.

"Well, well who have we got here,"  
Sasuke turned his face as he saw Kakashi standing there with his team.  
_"Training? Today? Now? Why hasn't he told me?!" _Sasuke thought and was glad he wore his mask and cloak so Naruto,Sakura and Sai didn't recognise him.  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
"Uchiha-san we meet again, we should get coffee once together,"  
"Hatake, I will punch you in your face what looks so much like your fathers who suicide and left you all alone in this cruel word, because he was nothing but a weak man, and so .. Are you," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.  
"Well at least I had an amazing sensei who didn't create a demon out of me while I got bullied by everyone because I was such a dangerous kid with a short temper that nobody liked except for my brother who has no choice but to love me because I cry myself every night to sleep, thinking about every kid in the village calling me an evil demon, well … Am I right Uchiha-san?"  
"Hatake, just tell me what you want," Sasuke said.  
"Well I have one request, well two now you are in such a good mood,"  
'I'm not!"  
"Well now you are, first; Have you seen my cousin Hatake Sasuke? He had to show up for training,"  
"Don't know him, haven't seen him,'  
"Well when you do please tell him to come to training,"  
'He is short, black hair that looks like a duck's ass, big .. very big black eyes that looks like they are staring in your soul and he is very pale and a bit of a female body," Naruto said.  
Sasuke bit his bottom lip while Kakashi had a smile on his face.  
'I will … Tell him," Sasuke said and tried to resist the urge to hit the blond boy.  
'Well thanks for your time," Naruto said.  
"Wish me luck with training!" Naruto yelled and wanted to walk away.  
"Why would I?"  
"Why not?" Naruto asked.  
"Because I don't know you, and I don't care,'  
"Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you … What is your name?"  
"Uchiha,' Sasuke said with a little smile on his face.  
"Uchiha, no first name?" Naruto said looking confused, but he didn't get a response from the other guy.  
"Ooh … So if I want to know your name I have to figure it out myself,'  
"You got it,' Sasuke said and hid a little smile behind his mask.  
"Anyway," Kakashi said pushing Naruto aside.  
" My second request is to have a drink with you when you are done torturing your team,' Kakashi said with a smirk.  
'I will torture you,'  
"Guess no drink,'  
'Never,' Sasuke said as he turned back at his team, and the other team left.

As soon as Kakashi's team left Sasuke ran away.  
'I will be back in a second, start training in the meantime!" Sasuke screamed as he ran the same direction as team Kakashi did.  
He took of his cloak and mask and just left it behind a tree as he ran farther and saw the team from a distance.  
"Sorry I'm late!" Sasuke said seeing Kakashi smirk as usual.  
'Ooh, you are just in time. I guess Uchiha-san told you where we were,' Kakashi said.  
'Yeah … " Sasuke said and looked at Naruto.  
'Guess my description worked, nah Sasuke-kun why are you late anyway?"  
"Hatake, duuuu" Sakura said as she looked at her sensei.  
"Smarter than you look," Sasuke said as he looked at Kakashi.  
"We will be doing defends training,'  
'But I want to fight!"  
"Well try to find somebody who cares," Kakashi said not caring a bit

"Has anybody seen Captain-Uchiha!" A man screamed as he ran towards team Kakashi.  
"What is wrong?!" Sasuke asked.  
'It is Eren, there is something wrong with him!" The boy screamed.  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked frowning a bit as he looked at Kakashi who had the same look in his eyes.  
'I don't know, he started screaming and there those weird black shapes appeared on his body ..'  
'Shit!" Sasuke said as he pushed to boy away and ran towards the place where his team was training.

Sasuke immediately knelt next to Eren's body.  
'What is this?!" Kakashi asked a bit in shock seeing the strange shaped on the body.  
"It looks like a kind of curse. Tsk! Orochimaru … CALL THE HOKAGE, QUICK! ' Sasuke shouted as he cut the shirt of Eren open with a kunai and searched for the source.  
"Eren, have you been bitten by a snake?! Have you been near Orochimaru's hide outs?! EREN!" Sasuke screamed looking at his teammate and then the rest of his team. Who looked in shock.  
"There was this one snake during the previous mission, it bit him all of a sudden but it wasn't poisoned,"  
Sasuke bit his bottom lip until it bleed and he took some of the blood on his finger and made a patron on Eren's body and made a few hand sings and laid his hand on Eren's belly.  
At that moment a big shock went through Eren's body and the curse mark disappeared giving Eren the opportunity to breathe again.  
"He is stable,' Sasuke said as he panted. The jutsu he used to stabilise Eren took him a lot of chakra  
_"Tsk… It difficult to use a big amount of chakra in my human form, but with Kakashi's team here, I have no choice, but to use the chakra I have,'_ Sasuke thought as he made some hand signs and put his hands on the place where a black symbol was.  
"_Tsk Orochimaru, I should have known you wouldn't be quit for long,' _ Sasuke thought and felt his breath getting heavier because of the amount of chakra he used.  
He bit on his bottom lip, but sighed in relieve as the symbol disappeared.  
"It is gone," Sasuke said as he felt himself suddenly getting dizzy and fell behind, but in his surprise he didn't feel the hard ground, but .. Something soft.  
Sasuke looked up only to meet the blue eyes of Naruto.  
"Are you okay?!" He asked as he looked concerned.  
"It must have cost you a lot of chakra to undo the curse," Kakashi muttered and looked at Eren.  
_"Guess only someone who is trained by Orochimaru himself could undo such a curse,"_ Kakashi thought as he looked at Sasuke_.  
'Doing that in a human form, must be even harder,"_  
"I'm fine, just tired," Sasuke said feeling his heart beat faster as he looked at Naruto who still looked worried.  
"What happened?!" Tsunade asked as she ran towards Eren followed by Itachi and Yamato.  
"A sort of curse mark on Eren, but it seems it disappeared thanks to my cousin," Kakashi said.  
"Curse mark?!" Tsunade said as she knelt down in front of the body of Eren who was now deeply asleep.  
"To undo a curse like that, you must have used a lot of chakra," Itachi said.  
"Yamato bring Eren to the hospital for further examine. Kakash,i get the elders together for a meeting. Itachi, get your team and search for any kind of trace of that snake guy around the village, and the other are dismissed for today,' Tsunade said as everybody obeyed her orders.  
'Are you okay?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke who nodded.  
Itachi knelt in front of him and pulled his ear and laughed a bit seeing Sasuke getting angry.  
'Your ears turn red when you are lying,"  
"Kisama, I'm not a kid!" Sasuke said and tried to punch Itachi who just laughed and dodged the punch.  
"I must get going, Uzumaki make sure Hatake will be alright," Itachi said and disappeared.

'Naaaaah , why would you dump somebody like Itachi-san?" Sakura asked.  
'It is called knowing him better than you do," Sasuke said and tried to stand of while Naruto supported him.  
"I will bring you home,' Naruto said as he helped Sasuke walk. The others stayed to train for a bit longer.  
"How were you able to undo the curse, where did the curse come from anyway?" Naruto asked.  
"Well, I got trained for that, and I guess it must have come from somebody who is evil,' Sasuke said as Naruto stopped walking.  
Sasuke looked confused and saw the blond having a grin on his face.  
'What are you .. NYAA!" Sasuke screamed as Naruto lifted him up in a bride style.  
'Naaah, did you just scream _Nya_?! You are kind of cute ya know,"  
'LET ME DOWN OR ELSE I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICK AND FEED YOUR TESTICALS TO THE LIONS!" Sasuke screamed, more because he was embarrassed.  
'Come on, I'm just trying to help! You walked to slow, I couldn't bare it! Otherwise we will never make it to Kakashi's house. There is where you stay isn't it?,"  
"Yeah ..' Sasuke lied. "_Guess I have to walk from Kakashi's house to my own house, damn he just made the distance farther,"_ Sasuke thought.  
"You should appreciate it. Really we would never make it to Kakashi's house as we kept walking so slow,"  
"I didn't ask you to bring me there! I could walk myself!"  
"But we are friends, we suppose to help each other,' Naruto said and Sasuke looked surprised. Well to be honest the Uchiha never really had friends, everybody was scared of him and when Orochimaru left the village and became a villain, it even became worse, people thought he was a betrayer too, and that made it even worse to live in Konoha.  
"You look surprised, I guess you don't have much friends in the sand village,"  
"I don't, never had them, I wasn't interested in having them ," Sasuke said looking strange at Naruto.  
"Well, I use to be alone all the time, but things changed and now .. I see the entire village as my friend,'  
'But what does the village things about you?" Sasuke said, not really thinking before he asked it.  
"Well, at first they thought I was a monster, I think some still do, but it doesn't matter, you don't need to like me to be my friend,"  
'That doesn't make sense?"  
"Doesn't it?"  
" ….. I don't know, does it?" Sasuke asked frowning a bit confused.  
'Haha, you're cute!" Naruto laughed.  
"You don't know me," Sasuke said biting his bottom lip as he turned his face towards a different direction, the blond irritated him, he wanted to kill him. No wait, when the mission is over he is going to kill entire team Kakashi.  
A smirk appeared on Sasuke face. The image of Kakashi begging for mercy and crying was just to good.

**Well, because today is Sasuke-kun's birthday I uploaded a new chapter. ;P  
I hope you liked it, so please review (something nice PLEASE) ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Kidnapping)**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes as he sat up and looked around the room, something woke him up. Was Itachi home?  
Sasuke got up from his bed.  
"Onii-chan, are you home?" Sasuke called out as he robbed his eyes and only walked around with a big T-shirt and boxer.  
'Nii-san, where have you been .. I was worried,' Sasuke said as he switched the light on and looked around the room.  
"Néh? Nii-san?" Sasuke asked still not entirely awake as he looked around the room.  
'Guess I'm overworked,' Sasuke muttered and turned around only to meet a pair of brown eyes.  
"Nani?!" He felt a hit in his stomach and he flew towards the other side of the room while his back hit the wall, he quickly had the feeling something was extremely wrong when he felt his breath getting heavy. He looked at his stomach and saw a sealing symbol on his belly.  
His eyes lid felt heavy and he felt himself getting dizzy, before he knew two people tied his arms on his back and pulled hard on the rope what forced Sasuke's body to move with it.  
"W-What is happening … This seal, It doesn't only seal's my chakra it also sucks is out of my body … I can't … I can't transform,' Sasuke muttered, his voice sounding weak and soft.  
He looked up at the man who captured him.  
"This is … Oro-chimaru .. Sensei's doing," Sasuke whispered directly seeing the seal was made by Orochimaru, no doubt nobody could make seals like that.  
"Captain … You are weak,"  
Sasuke eyes widened as he recognised the voice of Eren.  
"You guys … Why?" Sasuke asked as they left the village.  
"Because it was our order, you were in the way," Mikasa said.  
'No … That can't be, you guys can't be working for him .. He is using you … Don't believe him," Sasuke said while his hair was covering his face, he couldn't believe his own team was now against him.  
His eyes fell on the neck of Mikasa, and his eyes widened.  
"Curse marks. "  
Suddenly the entire scene of Eren and the curse mark on his belly went through his head, it wasn't like he really needed help, they just needed to get Sasuke out of chakra.  
Well it worked, and by the looks of it, none of his teammates could surpass the power of Orochimaru's curse mark, in other words .. They weren't themselves.  
They were hypnotised!  
Sasuke fell on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
'Get up!" Eren demanded as he pulled the robe.  
"I know … I'm not the nicest captain you guys have, but Eren .. Mikasa .. Kenta, snap out of this!" Sasuke yelled as the three stiffened and Sasuke looked in surprise.  
"Captain … Your body belongs to Orochimaru-sama," Kenta said as he picked up Sasuke from the ground and carried him over his shoulder.

Kenta threw Sasuke on the ground and sat down against a tree.  
"Let's take a quick break,' Eren said as he sat down.  
'I will search for some wood to burn,' Mikasa said as he walked away leaving the three alone.  
"Kenta,"  
"Hnn,'  
"Did you know that captain is pretty handsome, it is pity to just give the body away like that,'  
'What do you … You want to ruin that handsomeness,' Kenta said and had a smirk on his face,  
Eren stood up and knelt down in front of Sasuke, he cupped his cheeks and had a grin on his face.  
"Oi, captain, where is all of your pride now?" Eren said as Kenta tied the robe on a branch so that Sasuke hanged a few inched above the ground.  
"I can't believe I was afraid of someone like you .. You are just a kid," He said.  
"But you know, I could pretty much enjoy this, are you hanging fine? Your hands are turning red, I guess it hurts," Eren said as his face came closer to that from Sasuke and he liked Sasuke cheek.  
Sasuke made a disgusted face and tried to turn away, but without much luck.  
Sasuke kicked the Eren in his balls and a little grin appeared on his face seeing the man on his knees now growling from pain. "You bitch!" He hissed and stood up and hit the Uchiha in his face.  
"Are you scared?" Eren asked with a smirk.  
"I shouldn't have hit you on your beautiful face, it is a pity,' He said as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.  
"I guess you are cold, wearing nothing but that shirt," He said as he placed his hands on Sasuke ass "Kenta pass me that kunai,' Eren demanded as he stretched his arm and made a hole in Sasuke's shirt with the Kunai,  
"Let's rebuilt this perfect body of yours," Kenta said making a deep cut in Sasuke's belly.  
-

Sasuke felt his eyelids getting heavier, as a pool of his own blood was created under him,  
"Eren we must not kill him,"  
"Nah, you're right," Eren said as he looked at the blood on his kunai.  
"But it was worth it," He smiled and suddenly a shuriken was thrown and cut the robe.  
Sasuke fell on the ground as the Kenta and Eren looked surprised around them.  
"WHO IS THERE!" Eren screamed and was hit from behind, followed by Kenta.  
Sasuke couldn't see what was happening, his vision got blurred and he had it cold, very cold.  
He tried to stand up as, but could barely bring himself to sit on his knees.  
His hands were covered under blood just like his clothes( at least what was left from it)  
"Are you okay?"  
Sasuke looked up, not really realising who he was looking at.  
'Sasu-chan, it is me .. Naruto, … Sasuke!?" He said as he put his warm hands on Sasuke's cold shoulders.  
'You have lost so a lot of blood … I must bring you to a hospital," Naruto said as he sounded concerned.  
Sasuke looked at his team mated, who lay on the ground.  
"… There is a third," Sasuke whispered, remembering Mikasa.  
"What?' Naruto asked confused.  
A kunai flew by, and Naruto could just dodge it as he looked at the other person.  
"A third,' Naruto hissed.  
"Stay away from him!" Mikasa said with a frown on her face.  
"What do you want from him!" Naruto said as he stood in front of Sasuke, making sure the woman couldn't hurt him.  
Mikasa didn't answer, and started a fight, what didn't even lest for 5 minutes.  
Naruto nailed her on the ground and hit her on the neck what knocked her out.  
"Are you okay, Sasu-chan?!" Naruto asked concerned as he ran back to Sasuke.  
"Can you … Get that sealing off me?" Sasuke asked looking at the sealing that was placed somewhere on his now injured belly.  
'Fuck .. You're bleeding a lot,' Naruto said as he took the bloody paper of his body and threw it on the ground.  
"I must get you out of here soon,' Naruto said as he took off his jacket and placed it around Sasuke's shoulders.  
'Warmer?" Naruto asked as he carried Sasuke in bridal style.  
"Tsk..' Sasuke hissed as every move hurt like hell.  
"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he jumped through the branches.  
Sasuke closed his eyes as he pressed himself closer to Naruto, he was warm .. Very warm.  
Sasuke couldn't help, but to feel pathetic now, getting his ass saved from his own teammates by a chuunin

**And that was already chapter 5, hope you liked it. Please leave a nice review behind =3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Is he going to be fine?"  
'Yes, I am sure he will be fine," The familiar voice of the Hokage said as Sasuke felt a cold hand rest on his forehead.  
"You're strong .. You manage," She whispered as and soon Sasuke heard her walking away.  
"Granny wait!" Naruto said.  
"Yes, Naruto,"  
"What did they want from him? They were Konoha ninja's, but why would they do that!" Naruto said as he sounded mad.  
"It isn't their fault Naruto, they were under a jutsu, I have a team investigating this incident, so you shouldn't worry ," Tsunade said.  
"But granny …"  
"Naruto! I said don't worry, focus on your jonin exams !" Tsunade said sounding strict.  
"Screw those exams, they attacked Sasuke-kun, I can't just let the user of that jutsu walk around!" Naruto shouted.  
"I will make sure I handle the user of the jutsu good," Tsunade said as Sasuke could hear the woman cracking her fingers.  
As the door closed, Sasuke felt a warm hand holding his cold hand.  
Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust his eyes with the light.  
"You are awake!" Naruto said happily.  
'Yeah , I guess,' Sasuke whispered .  
"I'm so glad you're fine!"Naruto said with a big smile on his face.  
"….Thank you," Sasuke muttered as a blush appeared on his face while he looked away.  
"For what?"  
"For .. saving me, and bringing me here," Sasuke said.  
"Ooh, that .. Don't mention it, we are a team after all!" Naruto said and Sasuke signed.  
_"I was so stupid .. I couldn't even save myself, damn I'm pathetic!" _Sasuke thought biting his lower lip as he wrapped his arms around him feeling still a bit cold.  
"Are you cold?"  
"No …" Sasuke lied looking at the sheets as he suddenly felt a warm clothing around his shoulders.  
Sasuke looked up at Naruto who smiled his bright smile.  
"Better?" He asked.  
Sasuke just nodded pulling the jacket closer to him as he could smell Naruto's sense, you would expect it to smell like ramen, but actually it smelled like oranges .. It smelled nice.  
"How .. Did you find me?"  
'Haha, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that …"  
"Sasu-chan, everything okay? .. I heard what happened, quite sad," Kakashi said as he walked in the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm relieved to hear that you are fine now,' Kakashi said.  
"Hey Naruto, would you like to race to the training field and tell Sakura and Sai that training is cancelled,"  
'Damn Sakura will be mad," Naruto said as he jumped from the window and ran towards the training fields.  
'Funny it was your own team hunting you down,"  
"They couldn't help themselves, they had the curse mark .. Even though it is different from a normal curse marks, this one makes the body to whatever the owner wants .. They couldn't help themselves,' Sasuke said not even looking at Kakashi, seeing the old man's face made Sasuke want to punch it.  
"Were they after you?"  
'No, they said that I was in the way .. I guess Hokage-sama was right that Orochimaru is after Naruto," Sasuke signed.  
"Well, I guess ….. We both have to keep an eye on Naruto," Kakashi said and stood up.  
"I should ask the Hokage about further plans," Kakashi said and left the room.  
"I have a bad feeling about this all," Sasuke muttered hearing the door open right after Kakashi left.  
He looked at the door only to see Itachi walking in the room.  
"Nii-san," Sasuke said.  
"I heard what happened,"Itachi said not really looking at Sasuke.  
_"Wow, could this get even more embarrassing_?" Sasuke thought lowering his head, but then suddenly felt arms wrapping around him.  
'S-stop it .. Nii-san!" Sasuke stuttered feeling his cheeks heat up.  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't there .. I couldn't save you,"  
"Y-You didn't have to anyway," Sasuke said trying to push Itachi away, but failed.  
_"Damn Itachi begin physically stronger!_" Sasuke thought.  
"Itachi! Let go , I'm not blaming you, I'm fine, I'm okay! LET GO!" Sasuke shouted knowing his brother was smirking now.  
"Kakashi-sensei I … Ooh .. Sorry," Naruto said feeling his cheeks heat up as he lowered his gaze to the ground.  
Finally Itachi let go of Sasuke and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Am I interrupting?"  
"NO! " Itachi and Sasuke shouted.  
"N-Not at all!" Sasuke said smiling an awkward smile.  
"Yeah, just cuddling with your ex, so not awkward," Sakura whispered in Sai's ear, unfortunately not soft enough because the entire room could hear it.  
'THAT IS NOT HOW IT IS!" Sasuke shouted feeling his cheeks even heat up more.  
_"Screw that bubble gum whore!"_ Sasuke thought.  
"Just kidding!" Sakura said as feeling a blush on her cheeks when she realised everybody heard her comment.  
"Euh, yeah .. I have to go. I guess I see you around," Itachi said as he stood up turning around to look at his little brother's tomato face.  
"I guess,' Sasuke muttered as Itachi left the room leaving the 'team' behind.  
'Soooo!" Sakura said as sat on the bed next to Sasuke.  
"You and sexy Itachi, was going on?"  
"Shut up woman, there is nothing going on between us!" Sasuke said wanting to push her off the bed.  
"You can tell us! Itachi is a good guy," Naruto said laying on the end of the bed.  
"And you guys had a relation before,"  
"Ooh please shut up!" Sasuke said covering his ears.  
'Aaah, Sasuke-kun is being shy!" Sakura said.  
"Well Sasuke tell us!" Sakura said pulling Sasuke's one hand off his ear so he would listen.  
"Give us details! Did you guys kissed? You guys kissed? How does his lips taste? No! How does his mouth taste!"  
"Sakura!"  
'What to privet come on, we are a team … Now details details details!"  
'Sakura please, nobody cares here," Naruto said sounding a bit jalousie.  
"Wrong, you don't care. I do!" Sakura said.  
"Sasuke-kun, tell me, tell me, come on tell me!" Sakura said sounding like an excited fangirl.  
"Only thing I wonder right now is if you guys had sex or not?" Sai said.  
'NAAANNNIII!" Sasuke yelled looking at Sai.  
"DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY MANNERS, ASKING QUESTIONS LIKE THAT!" Sasuke shouted.  
'Is that a yes?" Sai asked.  
"W-we .. We H-Haven't done anything like that!" Sasuke shouted.  
"Ooh, that blush says everything!" Sakura said.  
"Now, tell us .. Were you the bottom!"  
That hit a nerve in the Uchiha, he grabbed the pink haired girl by her hair en threw her to Sai with so much strength that they both fell through the window out of the hospital room.  
"Wow …" Naruto whispered while he looked scared.  
"Nah! Don't hurt me!" Naruto said protecting his face as he saw Sasuke's death glare.  
"I probably went a bit over the edge ..' Sasuke muttered.  
"You had your rights, they were getting annoying," Naruto said sitting up the bed facing Sasuke.  
"I thought it was pretty funny," Naruto smiled.  
Sasuke smiled looking at the innocent smile from the Uzumaki.  
"Naruto,' Sasuke said placing his hand on the Uzumaki's cheek.  
Naruto looked surprised and blushed a bit by the touch.  
"I own you one, okay?"  
"What? Dude are you talking about me saving you again? I told you it was fine .. Dude for a second I thought you would say something dramatic as in 'I'm leaving the team' or something like that.. Stop scaring me," Naruto laughed as Sasuke smiled.  
"Ha.. You have a pretty smile," Naruto said as Sasuke felt a blush appear again.  
"You should smile a lot more!" Naruto said as he stood up.  
"You need anything?" Naruto asked standing in front of the window.  
'No, where are you going .. Not that I care or anything.."  
'I promised a friend to help him train, I will be back in an hour or two, so don't worry I will be back before you know it,' Naruto said still smiling kind.  
"Hey, don't you need your jacket?"  
"Neh, you keep it! It looks good on you anyway!" Naruto said and jumped out of the broken window.  
'SEE YA SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto yelled .

**Review please =D (stay nice please)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

****"What a bodyguard mission?"  
"Sensei is this really a good idea to go on a mission so suddenly, I mean Sasuke-kun has just recovered,"  
"He will manage, this is good to keep your minds a bit off the jonin exams,"  
"He just wants extra money to buy more pervert books," Sasuke muttered.  
"And you are only here for the jonin exams so stop nagging," Kakashi said turning around.  
"Hey a mission is a mission if it is a dangerous S-rank mission or a bodyguard mission," Naruto said excited as always.  
"Anyway, we have to bring this man to the village not far from Konoha, so it is just an one day mission,' Kakashi said walking towards Konoha gates.  
"This is going to be lame,' Sakura muttered as they waited for the man to come.  
'Doesn't matter, the only thing you will do is standing with a kunai in front of that guy," Sai said and dodged a hit from the pink haired girl.  
"Come on guys, no fighting!" Naruto said standing in between the two and wrapping an arm around both.  
"Let's just finish this mission and eat ramen after!"

"So this is the team that is suppose the escort me to my home village .. You guys are lame,"  
"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Naruto yelled getting pulled back by Sakura and Sai.  
'I'm Mao, I'm the son of Sado from the Kurusaki family. If you bring me to my home village, I make sure that my dad will give you .. _Ninja's_ a fine tip," The man said looking arrogant at the shinobi's until his eyes stopped by a certain raven.  
"God, what a beauty," The boy said out loud making everybody look in shock.  
"Nani?"  
"What might your name be beautiful?" The man asked holding the hand of Sasuke kissing it gently.  
_"I'm going to kill him, what is he thinking?! Talking about my teammates like this!"_ Naruto thought as he frowned.  
"None of your business, I'm only here to escort you to your home-village,"  
_'Burn bitch! You just got rejecter!"_ Naruto thought.  
"Such a beauty you only see once in your life," The man said.  
"Tsk." Sasuke hissed pulling his hand back from the man.  
"Well, let's go then," Kakashi said holding back his laughter.  
"Tell me Sasu-chan if I may call you that," Mao said having a smirk on his face.  
"No,"  
"Do you have a boyfriend, girlfriend?"  
"Those are personal matters,'  
'If you marry me, I promise you happiness and a lot of money!"  
"FUCKER ARE YOU TRYING TO BUY HIM?!" Naruto shouted jumping in between Sasuke and Mao.  
"You can't buy love fucker!" Naruto hissed.  
"Get out of my way Blondie," The man said pushing Naruto away.  
'Sasuke-kun," Mao said as he placed his hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.  
'Don't touch me,"  
'Why not .. Are..AAAAH THE FUCK LET ME GO!" The man shouted as Sasuke turned his wrist in a painful way that could make you hear his bone crack.  
'Sasuke!" Kakashi said using a warning voice as Sasuke signed and let go of Mao's wrist.  
'We have to bring him back, unharmed,"  
'Wrong we had to bring him alive, not unharmed,"  
'If you hurt me, I will tell my father, and he will bankrupt your entire family!"  
'You don't even know my name,"  
"I demand your official name!" Mao said grabbing Sasuke's wrist as he stopped walking.  
'FUCKER DON'T DARE TO TOUCH HIM!" Naruto shouted jumping on top of the man.  
'YOU KONOHA NINJA'S ARE INSANE!" Mao screamed  
"He! If you just shut your mouth, keep walking and don't even dare to look at Sasuke-kun. You don't have to be afraid of dying here!" Naruto shouted.  
'Get off him you usuratonkachi…" Sasuke said pulling Naruto off the man.  
"That jerk should know his place!" Naruto growled as he turned around to face Sasuke.  
"Your mission is to get that man to his home village,… So just ignore the fact that he is an asshole" Sasuke said giving the man an arrogant look.

-  
"This is as far as we will bring you," Kakashi said as he looked at Mao.  
"Probably the best, you guys are morons,"  
'Don't dare!" Sasuke said holding Naruto back from hitting the guy.  
"And you! You will hear form me for sure!" Mao said pointing at Naruto as he walked away.  
"I COULDN'T CARE LESS YOU MORON!" Naruto shouted.  
"That is enough Naruto, he is gone, and the mission is over," Kakashi said as he turned the page of his book.  
"YOSH! Let's go home and grab some ramen!' Naruto said.  
"No, we don't want to eat ramen," Sakura said.  
"Let's go to that new restaurant instead, I heard their food is amazing," Sai said.  
"No, ramen is the best, we should .." "If you treat, it is good with me" Kakashi interrupted Naruto.  
_"This feeling, this can't mean something good, something is wrong .."_ Sasuke thought as he looked around the woods.  
Suddenly his eyes felt on a certain tree, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Sasuke screamed and pushed the blond boy away and fell on top of him while a needle was thrown to the ground.  
"What are we getting attacked!" Naruto shouted looking at the raven on top of him.  
"FOUND HIM!" Kakashi yelled as he threw his Kunai towards one of the trees and hit a person who fell on the ground.  
The person laughed and pulled the Kunai out of his arm as he stared at the team.  
"What is that?!" Sakura shouted and saw that whoever was attack them, was far from being human, it was more half animal and half human.  
"Don't let it get away!" Sasuke shouted at Kakashi and jumped up.  
"I know that!" Kakashi said as he attacked the weird creature.  
'OUT OFF THE WAY!" Sasuke shouted jumping from behind Kakashi up to the creature as he hit it so hard that a hole was created and dust was spread everywhere.  
"Did I get it?" Sasuke asked and looked at the dust spread in the air.  
"I don't know," Kakashi said as suddenly a tongue appeared from the dust and wrapped itself around Sasuke.  
'Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted seeing the tongue was pulling the boy in the cloud of dust.  
Did the creature want to run away with him, or kill him?  
"LET HIM GO!" Naruto shouted cutting the tongue with his kunai as he jumped in front of Sasuke.  
"Great timing Naruto," Kakashi said and sigh in relieve.  
'The dust of the ground disappeared exposing the monster in front of them.  
"He is mine!"Naruto shouted and ran towards the monster.  
'Naruto wait!" Sasuke screamed and wanted to run after him, but Kakashi held his wrist.  
Sasuke turned his face to look at Kakashi.  
'Trust him, my students aren't just chuunin ninja's,' Kakashi said as Sakura and Sai ran after Naruto.  
"If something happens to…"  
"Why don't you just look," Kakashi interrupted Sasuke.  
Sasuke turned his head and frowned seeing the students of Kakashi fighting the monster.  
"As you can see, my students aren't weak, especially not Naruto." Kakashi said as Sasuke frowned.  
'Behind you!" Naruto shouted as Sakura turned and wanted to hit the monster, but the monster grabbed her fist and turned her arm around in a painful way.  
"Sakura!" Naruto yelled and wanted to run towards her, but the monster held a kunai in front of her throat.  
Sai and Naruto stopped immediately as the monster held their teammate captured.  
The monster looked around him his eyes stopping by Sasuke, as he then disappeared .  
'Damn he got away!" Naruto shouted sounding frustrated.  
'Tsk," Sasuke hissed as he pulled his wrist free from Kakashi giving him a look that wasn't all too pleasant.  
'Well you guys did well,' Kakashi said walking towards his team.  
" What was that thing anyway?" Sakura said  
"Who knows," Kakashi responded  
'He clearly wanted something," Sai muttered.  
"Sasuke,' Naruto said as he looked at the raven.  
"He clearly wanted Sasuke," Naruto said.  
"What makes you think that?" Sasuke asked.  
'Well, he tried to take you with him, and before he disappeared he looked at you."  
"Why would they want him?" Sakura asked.  
"Who knows," Sai said.  
_"Good observation, who knew that the Usuratonkachi had some brains in that pretty head of his,"_ Sasuke thought.  
"Well with that fight, I don't think we will make it in Konoha in time," Kakashi said looking up the sky and seeing the dark clouds.  
"We can set a fire," Naruto offered.  
"Or …'  
Everybody looked at Sakura who smiled.  
'We could just walk ten minutes more and go to that village with the nice hotsprings and stay a night there!"  
"Sakura-chan you are truly a genius!" Naruto said smiling happy again, as if the incident with the monster never happened.  
'I guess we could do that, it would help you guys relax too. Then tomorrow morning the first thing we must do is report to the Hokage,' Kakashi said.

**Review please ^^ (Stay nice please)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**

"I see," Tsunade said hearing Sasuke's daily rapport.  
"The team is off today, and Naruto is hanging out with some of his friends, I think it is save to let him off my sight for now,"  
"Good job Sasuke, you are dismissed for now," Tsunade said as Sasuke bowed and walked away.  
He had finally time to train, since Naruto was in a crowded place with his friends.  
Once he reached the training field, he held his Kusanagi in his left hand, he had to work on his cutting skills though. He ran up to a tree cutting it through the half, he jumped back looking at the cut.  
He really needed to train hard to be able to cut a tree in half using his sword skills.  
He sighed and closed his eyes and once again ran up the same tree cutting it this time to the half.  
"Better," Sasuke muttered and repeated it a few times until he cuts a tree in two.  
He ran up another three an cut that one in two as well, repeating it a few times.  
Sasuke panted looking at the 6 tree trunks which were all once a full-grown tree.  
"_Better than first, but still not good enough .. I'm panting already after 6 trees,"_ Sasuke thought and suddenly frowned and turned around, once again he was glad that he was wearing his mask and cloak.  
"Uzumaki!" He shouted leaning on his kusanagi as he started at one of the trees in the back.  
"Neeeeh, I'm busted already," Naruto said and stopped hiding behind the tree.  
"Pretty awesome how you can cut an entire tree in two with nothing but a katana,"  
'Kusanagi, tell me what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.  
"I was searching for my friend, Sasuke, so I thought he might be here,' Naruto said scratching the back of his head.  
"I'm the only one here, so go back to the village,' Sasuke said.  
"Tsk .. The rumours are true you truly are a bossy type," Naruto muttered.  
'You should know I'm taking part at the jonin exams soon that means when I graduate I become Jonin and once I'm jonin I will be joining the ANBU teams," Naruto said.  
"You have to take another exam to get in the ANBU'  
"WHAT MORE EXAMES?!" Naruto shouted, and looked stressed already, making Sasuke laugh a bit.  
"Except for those who are selected to join a certain team by an ANBU captain," Sasuke said smirking behind his mask.  
"Seriously! So you don't have to take another exam if only a captain allows you in their team?"  
"Yes," Sasuke said.  
"Naaaah, any chance you would take me in your team? So I don't need to take another exam,"  
"No chance," Sasuke said closing his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.  
Once he opened his eyes he took a step back seeing the Uzumaki suddenly so close to him. His head almost touching his mask.  
"BAKA!" Sasuke shouted kicking Naruto's face what sent him flying.  
"I can't believe a moron like you is the son of the fourth Hokage!" Sasuke shouted while Naruto stood up from the ground. "Itaaaaii! That hurt!" Naruto said.  
"You are so mean, Aaah my face hurts!"  
"Does it matter? You will heal within a day so stop nagging you big baby!" Sasuke shouted.  
"That doesn't mean that I'm invincible!" Naruto shouted back.  
"You got some guts there, yelling at me," Sasuke said his voice sounding dangerous, giving Naruto a 'O shit' feeling.  
" Because you kicked me!" Naruto said, and could dodge a kunai just in time.  
"Hnn, you got some dodging skills there .. Guess you aren't that bad , you could dodge my kunai after all," Sasuke said.  
"I think I found someone scarier than granny," Naruto muttered.  
"You should remember towards whom you are talking to,"  
"You should too because you are talking to the future Hokage. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said and smiled again as a silence appeared between them.  
"Why, do you want to become Hokage?"  
"Not just Hokage, the best Hokage that Konoha has ever had!" Naruto said.  
'Why?" Sasuke asked.  
"Because it is my dream .. I once got hated by the entire village, nobody cared about my existence. If I become Hokage everybody has to respect me and look up to me, they would know that I am alive,'  
"I see, you have been hated by the villages and you decided to still protect them and become Hokage, I don't see the logic in there," Sasuke said, but then shook his head.  
"Never mind, head back to the village,"  
"Why?" Naruto said with a frown on his face.  
'It is an order, from the captain of ANBU team 7. Your future captain," Sasuke said making Naruto look in surprise.  
"Does that mean that.."  
"Once you graduate you are under my command, don't be too happy about that,"  
'Ha, I knew you couldn't resist me! Thank you captain Uchiha!" Naruto said with a smile on his face as he ran back, but stopped.  
"Ooh eeuh .. Captain?"  
'Yes," Sasuke said, his voice sounding calm.  
'This weekend is my birthday ya know,"  
"I'm aware of that," Sasuke said.  
"My friends and I am going to have a sleep over if you have nothing ..'  
'Move your ass out of here!"  
"Aaah, come on it will be fun!"  
"No way I'm going to attend there! Now go before I change my mind of having you in my team,"  
"Sure, but if you change your mind .."  
'I won't !" Sasuke shouted as Naruto ran off while he was laughing.  
"Fine! " Naruto shouted as he kept laughing.

Later that Day Naruto had searched entire Konoha to find Hatake Sasuke, but he couldn't find him.  
He was worried and a bit scared. Maybe some other freaks kidnapped him.  
"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and waved at him. Naruto waved back and walked to her.  
"He, Sasuke-chan, any chance that you have seen Sasuke-kun I can't find him,"  
"No, I haven't seen him the entire day," Sakura said as she put her index finger on her chin and was thinking. "Aah, Have you checked by Itachi-san?" She said with a smirk on her face.  
"No, but why would he be with Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.  
"Dhuu. Obviously he still has a crush on Itachi-san. Well can't blame him. Itachi-san is really hot,' Sakura said fangirling once again. Making Naruto sigh in annoyance.  
"Where is she talking about?"  
Naruto turned around to look at the familiar voice, though he first thought it was captain Uchiha. He was surprised to see Hatake Sasuke standing behind him.  
'Aah Sasuke-chan, I thought for a second that you were captain Uchiha," Naruto said as he smiled one of his bright smiles. "Oh, yeah him .. Well he told me that you were searching for me," Sasuke said looking away from Naruto. "Anyway, what do you want? " Sasuke said, he sounded serious even annoyed. 'Haha, you know you are really starting to sound like captain Uchiha," Naruto laughed making Sasuke look a bit shocked. "Well, it is my birthday this weekend and my friends have organized a sleep over at my place, so if you would like to come?' Naruto said.  
'Hé why am I not invited,' 'Sakura-chan, simply because you are a girl," Naruto said and dodged the fist of his teammate. "So what, I am a girl! Tsk .. It is not like I wanted to be invited anyway!" The girl said and walked away giving the two guys a quick wave as she left them.  
"So you are coming right?' Naruto said turning his head back at Sasuke.  
"No excuses, my friends really want to meet you and I already told them you would come too," Naruto said making Sasuke sigh. "You should promise things you can't keep," Sasuke said.  
"Haha, but I can keep my promises, I always keep my promises dattebayo," Naruto said.  
'What if I refuse to come?" Sasuke said folding his arms playfully over his chest while he waited for the response from the Uzumaki.  
"Well, I will just tie you up and drag you to my apartment, anyway you can't convince me that hanging the entire night with your uncle is more fun that hanging out with me and my friends," Naruto said, which made Sasuke chuckle. "Very well Uzumaki-kun, I will be there," Sasuke said petting Naruto's cheek for less than a second as he walked away, leaving the Uzumaki behind with a tiny blush.  
"Wait, where you going?' Naruto asked as he walked after the Uchiha.  
'To the hospital, just learning some new medical ninjutsu,' "_Better said, copying medical ninjutsu from that bitch of a Hokage," _Sasuke thought and was so grateful that he was blessed with the sharingan eyes.  
"But I haven't even told you where I live," Naruto said sounding a bit confused.  
"I will find it, I'm a shinobi after all," Sasuke said and smiled a cute smile at Naruto what made the blond boy blush a deep crimson. "I-I guess," Naruto stuttered.

Review please? (Stay nice please =3)


End file.
